


Abandon All Hope

by yellowtheremarvelfan



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (y/n) winchester - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daryl x Reader - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural/The Walking Dead crossover, daryl dixon - Freeform, dean x sister!reader - Freeform, eventual daryl dixon/reader - Freeform, sam x sister!reader - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowtheremarvelfan/pseuds/yellowtheremarvelfan
Summary: (y/n) Winchester is just trying to survive the new world of the apocalypse with her brothers, Sam and Dean. While looking for your father, John, you come across two men who welcome you to their community, Alexandria. The events that follow will test the limits of not only your mind and body, but also your heart.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the world. The dead walked among us and the only people you had left were your two brothers. Being a Winchester, you grew up into the hunting life killing all things evil while saving innocent people. Your father taught you and your brothers the life after your mother was killed by a demon. So, you’d think that the apocalypse wasn’t anything new for the three Winchesters, but it was. Yes, they had stopped the first one, but this one was much different. One day, all the angels fell from heaven, losing their grace and becoming human. The demons were free to pillage the earth and make it their own. They thought it would be fun to make a virus that would wipe out not only the human race, but also any evil creature that walked among us. The thing they weren’t expecting was the fact that the virus was so strong that it was affecting the demons as well. Demons inevitably became sick as well and withered away. Then they’d come back just like the others did as corpses hungry for human flesh.

Now, it was just you and your brothers, Sam and Dean. Dad was gone now. John Winchester had left your camp one morning to hunt down something to eat for the four of you, but he had yet to return. It had now been two years since you had last seen him. The three of you had looked for him all day and night. Your brothers soon lost hope that you’d ever find him, yet you still believed there was a chance. The three of you were more worried now about finding a safe place to stay long term but, more importantly, food and water.

Walking the same deserted road for a week straight now was beginning to take a toll on the three of you. Your energy was slowly diminishing by the day from the lack of food and water. Not to mention, the hot summer sun was not helping one bit. Not even a word was uttered much lately due to the lack of energy. But words were still shared here and there.

“I’m gonna go look for water.” Dean said while walking off the road into the woods. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Dammit, Dean.” You whisper-yelled to not attract any unwanted attention. “We need to stick together.”

“There’s no arguing with him, (y/n/n).” Sam said from behind you. “Dean’s our big brother and he just wants to keep us safe.”

“Well, I’m your big sister, Sam. Don’t you think I’d like to do the same thing. Plus we’re in our thirties now. We’re not kids anymore.”

“I know. Let’s just keep moving.” Sam had said while walking past you. He grabbed your hand and started to drag you along again.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Dean had returned to the two of you on the road, empty handed and showcasing his usual scowl that seemed more permanent these days.  

“Let’s stop here for the night.” Dean announced. “I’ll take first watch then, Sam, you’ll take second watch.”

“Seriously, Dean?” You scoffed. “You do know I am more than capable to take watch as well.” You were getting irritated. Even before the world ended, Dean always treated you this way. He never wanted you to go on hunts and would rather you just stay behind doing research or in some cases, last minute backup. You were the only girl in the family and they tried their best to protect you no matter what. They both did pretty well until the world went to shit. That’s when the bad side of people came out and reluctantly had to cross paths with many. You were grateful for them but sometimes you felt suffocated from their protection and you had enough.

“No, (y/n). I’m not having this conversation again.” Dean snapped.

“Well I’m sick you both treating me like I’m not capable of the same things you and Sam do. I’m just your sister. Dad taught me how to do the same things as you both. I mean, hell, I’ve taken out whole nests on my own, so I think I could sit here and watch for walkers for a few hours.”

Before Dean could answer you all heard a snap and jumped into high alert all at the same time. The three of you looked to where the noise had come from with your weapons pointed and saw something come out from behind a tree, but it wasn’t a walker. It was a man. He had his hands raised in the air. He looked well taken care of including well fed with nice, clean clothes. You cocked your pistol and pointed it at the man. The only weapon you could see was a small handgun tucked in the front of his pants.

“You can stop right there.” You threatened. “Is there something we can help you with?”

The man was hesitant seeing the three of you pointing your guns at the lone man. “Hi, I apologize for startling you. My name’s Aaron. I have been watching the three of you for a while now. I can help you. I have a community you could come back to. I have pictures if you’d like to see.” He went to pull his backpack off which made the three of you jump at his actions.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, pal.” Dean sneered. “Why have you been following us? You get your kicks watching people live through this hell?”

“Dean, stop.” Sam said. “Just let the man talk. He doesn’t seem like a threat.”

“Oh Sammy, always a softy for people.” Dean laughed. “See my brother, Sam, tries to find the good in people. But me, (y/n), we’ve seen enough assholes even before this all started, so sorry if we’re not the sharing and caring type.”

“I understand.” Aaron answered softly. “I was looking for strong groups of people to come back to my community. We need more people to survive these days.” Dean just rolled his eyes at the man.

“Are you alone?” You asked while slowly lowering your weapon.

“No I’m not. I’ve got a friend not too far away.” Aaron answered. “He helps me recruit people for our community.”

“Well, he should probably come out. Don’t want any accidents to happen.” Dean jumped in giving Aaron his best ‘bitch-face.’

“Okay, that’s understandable.” Aaron agreed. “Daryl. You can come out now.”

This man was much lighter on his feet. He barely made a sound before you saw him. He snuck out from behind right beside you. You jumped when you saw him, not expecting him to be so close.

“Shit!” You exclaimed. “You’re a sneaky bastard, aren’t you?”

Daryl just looked at you and grunted. “Ya good?”

“Yeah. So, now that you have seen us both, will you give our community a chance?” Aaron asked.

“Wait. You said you had photos?” Sam questioned. “Can I see them?”

“As long as your brother won’t shoot me when I go for my backpack again.”

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a dirty look. “Fine, Sam. I’ll put the gun away.” Dean whined. “Go ahead.”

Sam and Dean were both looking at the photos and you walked over to try and take a look too, but that was easier said than done. You huffed and walked back over towards Daryl and Aaron since you couldn’t see the pictures due to your overly tall brothers.

“I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself.” You said with a small smile appearing on your face. “I’m (y/n). Sasquatch over there is my not so little brother, Sam and the pompous ass next to him is our older brother, Dean.”

“I heard that.” Dean sneered while shooting you a wink.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Aaron smiled. “Daryl here has a few questions for you before we head to our community.”

You looked to Daryl and smiled. You thought he was a handsome man. A little dirty for your liking but being in your current state, you looked past that. His blue eyes and long, brown hair are what caught your attention first. Not to mention, you had a thing for guys with longer hair. You were knocked back into reality to Daryl clearing his throat. He had saw you staring, but just shook it off.

“So, Daryl.” Dean cut in. “What are the questions”

“Jus’ got three of um to ask.” Daryl grunted. You all nodded to him. “How many walkers have ya killed?”

You gave your brothers a questioning look. They both just nodded to you, having a conversation without even talking.

“Dozens. I’ve lost count.” Dean stated and both you and Sam agreed with him.

“Alright, how many people ya killed?”

This question scared you. You looked to your brothers again and they had both quickly answered. Sam saying he had only killed two and Dean three. Then the attention was on you. Everyone was staring at you, waiting for your answer. You wanted Daryl and Aaron to trust the three of you so with great hesitation, you answered honestly. “Um, I’ve killed seven.” You whispered while seeing the shock in your brother’s face.

“When was this?” Dean asked. You could hear in his voice at how freaked out he was.

“I-I…It was when those men took me. There was a lot more than you guys thought there were.”

Sam and Dean looked at you with pity. Then looked to Daryl to hear what his final question was.

“Why?” Daryl asked his final question.

“I was protecting my family. I’d do anything for them. When these men took (y/n), I knew I had to kill them especially after what I saw they did to her. Never hesitated.” Dean spoke confidently.

“Protecting my brother and sister is my number one priority and I would do anything for them.” Sam stated.

Now the attention was on you yet again. With a shaky voice you began to speak. “Not only did I do it for my brothers, I did it for me to survive. These men, they kidnapped me, tortured and raped me. I couldn’t take it anymore so I killed them. All of them. Sam and Dean finished off the rest.” A tear slipped down your cheek which you quickly wiped away. Your brothers still looked at you with so much pity but you ignored it. You didn’t want their pity. You were a big girl and had to be tougher in this world.

“Why didn’t you tell us, (y/n)?” Sam and Dean both asked. You just looked at them both and shrugged. You were ashamed of yourself for killing all those men in cold blood, but it was what you had to do to save yourself.

Daryl and Aaron looked at each other and nodded. “Well, it’s getting late.” Aaron looked up to see the sun was setting. “Let’s get you guys to our car and take you to your new home.” He smiled at the three of you and started to gather his belongings.

Sam, Dean, and you grabbed what little belongings you had. Aaron led the way with Sam and Dean in tow. You took the back with Daryl, keeping quiet to yourself. The things you just told your brothers really got to you. The disappointment you saw in their faces when they would glance back at you will forever be ingrained in your mind. While walking along, you didn’t notice the sympathetic looks Daryl was giving you. You were just looking forward to the new start you were going to have with your brothers and maybe even with a certain man named Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was nearing when the five of you arrived a half hour later to the car. It was getting more and more dangerous as the light faded. You only came across a few walkers, but you still never knew when you might walk up on a large group in the night. Usually you heard and smelled them first.

When you got to the car a slight pang in your heart hit you seeing it. The car was a black, Chevy Camaro with white racing stripes down its middle. You thought it looked to be from the mid ‘70s, but wasn’t quite sure. It was pretty beat up, not surprising in this world and its age. It made you think about Dean’s beloved Chevy Impala. The three of you had to ditch her not too long ago. She was just way too loud and attracted walkers like a magnet. The three of you filled what you could of the weapons cache in the trunk, then stowed her away in a safe place.

You heard Dean let out a low sigh and quickly knew he was thinking the same thing. Walking up to him as he was eyeing the Chevy in front of you, you placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.  “Maybe one day we can go get her back? What do you say?”

Dean shot you a quick smile down to you and looked like he got a little excited. “God I hope so. Definitely miss my baby.”

You giggled at his remark, but quickly stopped when you heard a loud moan from what sounded like many walkers. One came out from the trees and lunged for you. Before you could pull your machete out of its sheath, an arrow whizzed by you right into the walkers’ eye. You looked behind you looking to Daryl knowing it was him. “Thanks.” You said while yanking his arrow out of the walkers’ eye socket and handed it to him while wiping it off. You just heard another grunt from him and a quick nod as he walked away to the trunk of the car and dropped his gear in along with everyone else’s.

“Come on, we’re losin’ daylight an’ it sounds like more than one ov um coming.” Daryl said to you and grabbed your arm guiding you to the car. Aaron was in the driver’s seat already along with Sam in the backseat and Dean in the passenger’s seat.

Daryl opened the door for you which you then slid in beside Sam in the middle. Daryl looked annoyed that he had to sit in the backseat but reluctantly got in next to you. “How far is the place from here?” Sam asked.

“Alexandria is about an hours drive from here. But I’m gonna push it since we’ve lost most of the daylight.” Aaron answered while driving off into the near-darkness.

“So that’s what you call the place, Alexandria?” You stated since they never told you what the community was called.

“Yep, so just sit tight and we’ll be there soon.” Aaron quickly answered.

The car then became eerily quiet. You closed your eyes hoping to catch a nap before you got there and leaned onto Sam’s shoulder. Time seemed to fly by and before you knew it you were being shaken awake by Sam. “Hey (y/n/n), wake up. We’re here.”

You jumped up quickly and looked around noticing everyone, including Sam, was already out of the car. You stepped out of the car and took in your surroundings. You nearly gagged when you saw the housing development. Never in your life would you have thought you’d live in one of these. You heard Dean laughing at you when he saw your face. You quickly shot him the bird and grabbed your bag from the trunk.

“Well, it’s already late.” Aaron stated while having the three of you follow him. You looked around to see Daryl already stomping off to another house and assumed it was his and made a mental note of where he lived. “Let’s get you guys settled for the night and you can meet everyone in the morning.”

“That sounds great. Thanks, Aaron.” Sam thanked him.

“One thing before I take you to your house, you need to leave your guns with me.”

“What! Hell no!” Dean yelled and gave Aaron, yet again, another one of his famous bitch faces.

“I’m sorry guys. It’s just for the safety of the community. You can keep everything else.” Aaron tried to reassure us but mostly Dean. “I promise they will be safe and locked away in our armory. Plus, you can check them out whenever you’d like when you leave the walls.”

Dean didn’t look like he was going to budge so you took the initiative and handed Aaron your one handgun. Sam then followed suit and then Dean finally did after you had to smack him on the back of the head. He could be such a baby sometimes.

Aaron then showed you the home that the three of you would be staying in and you quickly began to explore. The first place you went to was a bedroom with a huge king size bed and closet full of clothes. You grabbed a shirt and shorts and went to the en suite where you then stripped and took a much needed shower. It felt like heaven to you. After drying and redressing, you rummaged through the cupboard and found a toothbrush and toothpaste. You squealed in delight and brushed your teeth until your gums bled. Once your were done, you didn’t even bother to look and see what your brothers were doing. The bed just looked too appealing to you. As soon as you got under the covers and your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

* * *

_“Rip ‘er apart boys.” The disgusting man said to his crew of men as they held you down. When their ‘leader’ gave them the go ahead, they started to rip your clothes off of your body. You tried to get away, but they held on tight. Men held your legs and arms while the other men worked on your clothes. When you screamed and cried, another man covered your mouth. The leader came up to you as he started to rip his belt off. A yellow toothed smile appeared on his. “Now keep quiet and we’ll all have our way with you, (y/n).” He said while caressing your cheek. You just kept crying and trying to scream._

Hearing your name being repeated like a mantra and being shaken, you slowly woke up from your nightmare and sat up quickly. You  looked around seeing two black figures in the dark room and jumped back and huddled at the head of the bed. One of them turned on the light on the table next to the bed which revealed both of your brothers on either side of you. You were starting to hyperventilate, but were relieved to see your brothers there with you and not the sick men in your nightmare.  

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart. Come here.” Dean opened his arms to you which you quickly jumped in to. He pulled you tight into in lap while rubbing your back. You were still crying and trying to get your breathing under control but it was hard.

Sam came to sit beside the two of you and took your face out from the crook of Dean’s neck and had you look into his eyes. “You need to calm down, (y/n/n). Just breath.” He said while wiping the tears that were flowing down your flushed cheeks. You started to slowly calm down from your brothers words. Just the two of them with you soothed you. No words were said about your nightmare. The boys were used to them by now and they hated to push you about opening up about them.

You sniffled and wiped your face after you had your breathing back under control. “Thanks you, guys.” You whispered. Your voice was a little hoarse from all the screaming in your sleep.   

“Go back to sleep. You got a few more hours until morning.” Dean coaxed you but you were too tired to protest. You gave them both a hug and got back under the covers.

“Want one of us to stay with you?” Sam asked who was now sat at the foot of your bed and squeezing your calf.

“No, I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep. The both of you.” You started kicking Sam out of the bed to prove your point.

“Sleep tight. Love you.” Dean whispered and placed a light kiss on your forehead.

“Love you too. Night, Sam. Love you.”

“Love you, (y/n/n).” Sam said back and came around the bed to also place a soft kiss to your forehead. They then left your room leaving your door cracked open in case you needed them.

* * *

After tossing and turning for a few more hours, you decided it was no use. Sleep evaded you for another night. You rolled out of bed and got dressed in some clean clothes that were provided for you. It felt so good to wear something new instead of the usual things you wore for days, if not weeks on end. Your stomach was making an appearance with the loud growl so you ventured into the kitchen for some breakfast. It was still pretty early, just after dawn, so you expected not too many people to be up. This made for the perfect opportunity for you to explore your new home without being seen.

After getting some food in you, you walked out the front door onto the porch to a cool fall morning. You took a deep breath, happy that it didn’t smell like death for once, and started your walk. Of course, your thoughts on no one being up was quickly willed away when you saw a group of people on a porch, one of whom was Daryl. _‘He looks even better in the light.’_ You had thought. Your stare was lingering on him and he must have sensed it because he looked straight into your eyes. You felt like a deer caught in headlights. You blushed and then turned around to make your way back to your designated house when a voice called for you.

“Hey (y/n).” Daryl spoke and you slowly and nervously turned around to see what he wanted. “Come on over and meet sum ov tha group.” He gestured with his arm for you to walk over.

You sighed but put on a brave face and walked over to the bottom of the porch steps. You had to meet them eventually. “Hi, I’m (y/n)…er…(y/n) Winchester.”

“Welcome to Alexandria. Come on up here.” The man waved you up which you hesitantly did. You weren’t used to this many people at once, even if it was only six of them. “I’m Rick Grimes, the leader here.” He started to point the others out for you. “This is Carol, Michonne, Glenn and his wife Maggie, and you already know Daryl.”

“Yeah I most certainly do.” You smiled and for a minute there you thought you caught a glimpse of a smile on Daryl but you weren’t sure. “It’s really nice to meet all of you. My brothers are still asleep but I will be sure to have you all meet them as soon as they get up.”

“I’d like that.” Rick smiled and then went over to stand next to Michonne. He placed his arm around her waist which lead me to believe they were a couple. “So, has it always been just you and ‘ur brothers or have you had a group before?”

 _‘Wow, right to the questions already.’_ You thought to yourself. “Well, um, I…”

“Easy, Rick. You’re gonna scare the poor girl off.” Carol cut you off and then proceeded to smack the back of Rick’s head. Rick gave her a scowl which reminded you of Dean’s and giggled.

“It’s okay, Carol.” You reassured her with a small smile. “It’s really just been me and my brothers for the past two years or so. We were with our dad but he just disappeared one morning when he went on a hunt. We’ve looked for him ever since, but it’s like he just…vanished.” You sniffled. A tear escaped your eye but you quickly wiped it away.

“There was nothing? Not a trace of him at all?” Glenn asked and you just shook your head. “Well I think I’m speaking here for the whole group that we will help you guys find him.” He smiled. Your thoughts were interrupted by two familiar voices.

“Find who?” Dean asked walking up the stairs and standing behind you.

“Yeah what’s going on?” Sam questioned you.

“Everyone these are my brothers, Sam and Dean.” You said pointing at each of your brothers. “Guys, this is Rick, our leader, Glenn and his wife Maggie, Carol, Michonne, and Daryl, of course.”

Dean nodded to them all and shook Glenn’s hand and then Rick’s. “Nice to finally meet you all.”

“You too.” Rick said before Sam butted in.

“So what’s going on here? Who are you wanting to find?” Sam once again questioned you all.

You sighed knowing they were not going to like what you were going to say. “They said that they would help find dad. Keep a look out for him on runs and such.”

Dean ran a hand down his face and moaned with irritation. “I told you, (y/n/n). We’re not gonna find him. It’s a dead end.”

You crossed your arms across your chest and huffed. “But, Dean…”

“No, (y/n)!” Sam yelled. “He’s gone. It’s been two years with no sign of him. He’s either a walker or walker food.”

Dean placed an arm around your shoulders and gave you a squeeze. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. There’s no point anymore.”

“I still have hope he’s still out there.” You whispered to Dean but it didn’t go unnoticed by the group.

“Wat’z he look like if I run by him while recruitin’” Daryl asked which made you perk up.

“Or when we’re out on a run.” Michonne added.

“It’s no use guys.” Dean quickly jumped in but you elbowed him in the gut. “Ow!”

“Shut up, Dean. It’s worth a shot?”

“Fine. If it will make you happy.”

“Yes it will.” You turned and looked at the group of people on the porch, but your attention was mostly pointed towards Daryl. This didn’t go unnoticed by your brothers. “He’s tall, but not as tall as Dean, skinny, has black hair and beard with hints of gray through it but, by now it’s more than likely grayer, brown eyes, and a pretty deep voice. Anything else you can think of guys?” You gestured to your brothers.

“Well he might’ve lost it by now but, he had an old colt on him and a baseball bat.” Sam added.

“Thats should help. What do you think, Daryl?” Rick asked.

“Well, it’z a rough description. Could be anyone but, I’ll keep both eyes open fer yer daddy.” Daryl gruffly said back while playing with one of his arrows.

“Thank you, Daryl.” You walked over to him and gave him a hug which you retracted back quickly. “Sorry.” You whispered to him.

“S’okay.” He gave you what looked like a smile but once again, you weren’t too sure.

Rick then loudly clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “So, did Daryl or Aaron tell you what you guys will be getting into if you’re stayin’?”

“No…what’s that?” Sam asked while the three of you looked around at the group. They looked timid about the topic that Rick was bringing up.

“We’ve got other groups around here not too far away. Some good, some bad.” Maggie started in. “One group seems to be particularly bad. They’re called the Saviors.”

Dean gave a comedic laugh when he heard that but, everyone kept a straight face. “Wait, you’re serious? There’s actually a group of assholes out there called the Saviors? Bunch of freaks sound more like it.”

You giggled at Dean’s words but then got serious again. “So, who are these guys?”

“They are a large group of hostile survivors who resort to murder and brutality who force other groups of survivors to provide a steady supply of goods like foods and other necessities. They’re bad people.” Maggie explained.

“Sounds like some evil sons of bitches.” Dean stated.

“Yeah, they are some nasty suns a bitches and they need to be taken care of.” Daryl added.

“Well, we’re plannin’ another attack soon. We already attacked on of their bases and killed a lot of men. We’ll get them all soon.” Rick spoke in confidence.

“Well, we’re in.” Dean spoke for the three of you but you still had questions.

“Are they all doing this as a group or do they have a leader that is telling them what to do?” You nervously asked. These people didn’t sound like anyone good to quarrel with but Rick seemed confident enough to take them down.

“His name is Negan.” Glenn spoke up.

You froze. He didn’t just say that name. You must’ve misheard him. “I’m sorry, who?”

“Negan. He leads the group of Saviors. We haven’t met him yet.”

So you didn’t mishear him. Well hopefully it wasn’t the same Negan you met long ago. The demon that you encountered years before the apocalypse started and may have even been far much worse that the yellow-eyed demon that killed your mother. The piece of shit kidnapped you and tortured you for days until your brothers came and saved you. What surprised you was that he gave up and let you, and only you, exercise him, and send him back to hell. But, before he left his meat suit, he told you he would be back for you one day which still sends chills up your spine. You looked to your brothers that had the same expression as yours and could tell that they were thinking the same things as you. You were about to respond when a voice from behind you caught not only you, but your brothers off guard.

“Sorry I’m late everyone. Sleep had a strong hold on me.” The person said.

“Damn, not this guy again.” Daryl spoke which then received a quizzical look from the man.

The three of you turned around in unison and your jaws dropped at the site of the person. The three of you stood frozen for a moment until you heard Dean speak one word. “Cas?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Cas?” Dean asked with trepidation. He hadn’t see his closest friend for years. He was sent back to heaven and then soon after, all of heaven had fallen. All the angels had lost their grace and now have been dying from the terrible sickness that was spreading. They are all just as susceptible as everyone else. 

“Hello, Dean.” He said in his usual deep voice. “Sam, (y/n), it’s good to see the three of you still alive in this terrible world.” Before he could say anymore, Dean engulfed him into a hug.

 ****You wiped away your tears and squeezed between Dean to give Cas a hug as well. Surprisingly, Cas placed a kiss on the top of your head. He never really showed much affection because he didn’t know how to that well. As you pulled away to let Sam in, you couldn’t help but notice how Daryl’s demeanor changed. His jaw was tensed and he looked like he was about to break the arrow in his hands, that is, until he spotted you looking at him and quickly relaxed as if nothing happened.

“So, how do you guys know each other.” Michonne asked.

“Sam, Dean, and (y/n) have known each other all their lives since they are siblings an-” Cas babbled.

“Cas, we know that.” Rick laughed at the dumbfounded man. “You need to stop taking things so literal man. Lighten up.” 

“What I meant was, how do they know you, Cas.” Michonne reworded her previous question.

“Oh, I see. Well I met Dean when he was in hel-” Again, Cas was cut off, but by Dean this time.

“Helped me with my car.”

“No, Dean. I believe it was when you were-” Cas tried to speak again.

 ****“When I was stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire. My cell was dead so thankfully he came by and I was able to call Sam and (y/n) to come help me out. He was a life saver. Weren’t you, buddy?” Dean asked while clapping his hand on his friends upper back.

Cas gave him a puzzled look trying to figure out why Dean had forgotten how they had met. Dean then gave him a sideways glance so he could get Cas to go along with him. 

“Oh yes, his vehicle’s tire had perished and I allowed him to use my cellular device.” Cas shot a huge grin and nodded to Dean letting him know he finally got what he was trying to do. 

Dean scrunched his face at the somewhat creepy smile Cas gave him and continued. “Yeah, anyway. After that, Sam and (y/n) came and helped me changed my flat. The three of us then treated him to dinner for helping me, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“I’m just glad we’ve all been reunited.” You smiled but it quickly faded when Daryl started to stomp off.

“Hey, Daryl.” Rick called after the man who only halted for just a moment to hear what he had to say. “Where ya off to?”

“Out to check ‘round the wall.” Daryl answered quickly.

“Well take someone with you.” Then an idea popped into Rick’s head. “Why don’t you take (y/n) with you?” You perked up a bit at the thought of being alone with the man and getting to know him better.

Daryl turned around quickly with a grimace. “Why?”

“See, I’ve already got the chance to know her, I wanna talk to her brothers some now. If that’s okay with the two of you.” Rick gestured to Sam and Dean.

 ****Sam looked at Dean as they had a silent conversation. “Hey, I can speak for myself. I’m 34 for fuck’s sake so I can make my own decisions so, I’m going.” You told your brothers and started to walk the way Daryl was going before Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you close.

 ****“Just be careful and don’t get distracted.” Dean whispered between the three of you.

“Why would I get distracted.” You gave Dean your best ‘bitch-face’ then looked to Sam who also seemed to be thinking the same thing as Dean. “Since when have I ever been distracted.”

“Never.” Sam quickly stepped in. “But there was that time you had that crush on that guy that turned out to be a demon.”

“That was one time.”

“What about the time you dated that one guy that turned out to be a werewolf?” Dean added.

“Shut up!” You whisper-yelled at your brothers. “What is it you’re trying to say? That he’s a bad guy?”

 ****“No. We’re just wanting you to watch your back. We can tell you like the guy but we just don’t want you to get your hopes up again. Just be careful.” Sam tried to explain the situation but it only got you more irritated and angry.

“I’ll be fine. Now stay out of my personal life.” You said sternly to your brothers while pointing a finger at them. They simultaneously backed away in defeat and let you go. You walked over to Daryl, who was waiting for you. “You ready.”

 ****“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Daryl.” Dean yelled. Daryl turned and looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say. “That’s our sister you got there.”

“I know.” Daryl grunted back then slung his crossbow over his shoulder while walking away with you in tow, leaving the group you had just met behind.

 ****As you and Daryl walked towards the gate, you looked down to make sure you had all your gear. _‘Machete, check. Thigh holster knife, check.’_ You were about to make sure you had your other knife hidden in your boot when you ran into a solid object. “Ooof. Sorry.” You said sheepishly and looked up to see a tall, ginger haired man smiling down at you. Another man with a mullet-ponytail combo going on, stood next to him staring at you like he’d never seen a woman before.

 ****“No harm done, little lady.” The man said while holding out his hand for you to shake, which you gladly took. “The names Abraham and this guy with the rat tail is Eugene.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m (y/n).” 

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance and if I may be so bold as to tell you that you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” You blushed and felt a little embarrassed by his words. “Also, that’s saying a lot since I have not crossed paths with many women since the end.” Before you could say anything, Abraham smacked Eugene on the back of the head scolding him. 

“Shut it, Eugene. You’re gonna scare the poor girl to high heaven.” He turned to you while rolling his eyes and Eugene just stood back and cowered. “You’ll have to ignore him. He makes awkward situations even more awkward.”

 ****“It’s okay. Thank you.” You giggled still feeling a little embarrassed. “Oh, and thank you, Eugene.” This made Eugene perk up a bit but then, again, cower after seeing something behind you. Daryl. He was behind you and must’ve gave him one of his signature looks.

“Where are the two of you off to then?” Abraham questioned while rubbing his chin. 

“Goin’ out ta check the walls. Wat ‘bout you.” Daryl asked even though he didn’t seem like he cared, but it’s the thought that counts.

 ****“Well, Eugene here wanted to take me out and show me something in the next town over. He won’t spill the pintos just yet on where the hell we’re going there for.”

“I’ve been chewing on the cud of this for days now, you will know soon enough.” Eugene responded only to get another eyeroll from Abraham.

“Ever the mysterious.” Abraham chuckled.

“Well, we better get going.” You said and you started to walk away with Daryl. “Stay safe.” 

“Always am, little lady.” Abraham smiled to you and shot you the peace sign. They then left through the gates, while you and Daryl made your way to the armory to get your guns. As you walked out, you were stopped, yet again, by a beautiful, dark haired woman. 

 ****“Shit, can’t a guy walk around this place wit’out gettin’ stopped by all ya people.” Daryl groaned in annoyance. “Wat ya want.”

The woman eyed you up and down then turned her attention to Daryl. “Who’s she?”

“(y/n). Brought ‘er and ‘er two brothers in las’ night.” She nodded while still eyeing you as if she wanted to intimidate you. If so, you weren’t going to back down. You stood tall and eyed her right back. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Daryl looking at you with a sly smile on his face, but went away just as fast as it came. “(y/n), this is Rosita.”

“Nice to meet you.” You said while making sure not to break eye contact with her. You weren’t going to be there first to crack no matter what. That just wasn’t the Winchester way. You cheered in silent victory when she finally looked away, putting her focus on Daryl.

 ****“Denise wants you and me to go on a run with her.”

“She ain’t ready.”

“I know that’s why we’re going with her. I’ve been teaching her. She knows how to use her machete.” Rosita responded and getting a little irritated. 

Daryl groans loudly and a smirk crossed your face. “Where at?”

“A strip mall in the town over. Has an apothecary there, with drugs. Lots.”

“How do you know they still got them? It isn’t that far. Could’ve been raided already.” You asked. It seemed far-fetched to go to a place with a large amount of drugs and it all still being there.

 ****“She just wants to check. We’re going whether you come with us or not. But I’d rather you come.” Rosita spoke honestly to the man.

“Forget it. She’s spent no time out there.” Daryl said and started to walk away with you following him towards the gate.

“She’ll be with us and she can ID the meds.” Rosita tried to convince him. “Can you ID any of them? I know I can’t.”

“Fine, but you’re babysitting her.”

“Okay.”

“When are we going?”

 ****“Now.” Rosita informed him. “I’d say grab your gear, but you already have it.”

Daryl nodded then turned to you. “Well, plans have changed. Ya ‘kay with doin’ this instead.”

“Yeah, I’m game.” You said a little too eagerly. 

“Don’t need to let ‘ur brothers know where ‘ur goin’?” Daryl asked sarcastically.

“Nope. Now let’s go.” You stated and then followed Daryl, and Rosita to the truck you’d be riding in with Denise waiting beside it. You all squeezed in and drove out the gate to your destination. 


	4. Chapter 4

Silence. That was what was currently being heard in the old truck the four of you were riding in. Well that and the grinding of gears that Daryl couldn’t quite get the hang of when having to shift into gear. As if by some miracle, you gladly got sandwiched between Daryl and Denise in the truck. So, as he tried to shift, his arm would brush over your thigh occasionally. It sent chills down your spine and you squirmed in your seat a little. The only person who seemed to notice was Daryl, who didn’t seem to make any effort to stop. He just sat there and smirked at you.

* * *

After driving for about fifteen minutes, Daryl stopped the truck and put it in park in front of a large tree that had fallen across the road. Daryl jumped out, then you slid out behind him. He shut the door for you and looked inside at the two women still in the truck. “Stay here. Me and (y/n) will check it out.” Rosita nodded and kept her eyes peeled.

 ****A walker that had been crushed under the tree had caught yours and Daryl’s attention. “I got it.” You said and then pulled out your knife in your thigh holster. You grabbed the snarling walker by the hair it had left and stuck the blade in its temple. You looked up to see Daryl had been watching you the whole time but quickly turned around when you caught him. This made you blush and a smile grew on your face. “This happened fast.” You stated gesturing to the tree.

“Tree rotted out.” Daryl pointed to the bottom of the tree that had softened over the years and lead to its inevitable demise. “This wasn’t people.” 

 ****“What people would’ve done this?” You asked. Since you were still new to the group, you didn’t know how bad the saviors were and never thought they’d give the time or place to do this, but even you have been wrong before. Daryl just gave you a look that answered your question. You just nodded and then followed him back to the truck. He stopped by a bag that was on the ground and picked it up while looking through it. “What’d you find?”

“Bottles of booze.” Daryl smirked at you then twisted open the cap of what looked to be whiskey. “Any takers?” He asked while taking a swig and walking closer to the truck for Denise and Rosita to hear.

“No, thanks.” Rosita said. “For later?” 

 ****“I ain’t bringing these back to the pantry.” Daryl scowled while taking another drink from the bottle. You then snatched the bottle from Daryl after it barely left his lips and took a big gulp of the amber liquid.

“Not half bad.” You commented while eyeing the bottle. You looked up to see Denise looking at you holding it, so you offered it to her.

“I’m good. They were kind of my parents’ thing.” She said while pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

 ****“Which is why they aren’t yours.” You finished her thought for her and she nodded. You took one more drink and gave it back to Daryl, brushing hands in the process sending goosebumps through your body. You felt your face heat up again. “Come on, let’s walk.”

“Yeah, let’s go, truck ain’t gonna make it by this tree anyways.” Daryl grabbed his pack from the bed of the truck and threw the bottle of booze in it then placed it on his back. You started to follow him, going around the tree, and heading down the road and over some tracks. Denise and Rosita caught up, only to have us stop.

 ****“Hold up.” Denise panted out while adjusting her glasses again. “Looks like a straight shot if we follow the tracks.” She said while looking at the small map she had in her hands.

“No.” Daryl managed to grunt out while beginning to walk down the road again. “We’ll take the road.”

“That’s twice as far!” Rosita yelled at the stubborn man.

“Go whichever way ya like. I ain’t takin’ no tracks.” He began to walk down the road again. 

 ****“We should stick together.” You shrugged and then ran to catch up with Daryl. You glanced back to see Denise and Rosita begin to walk down the tracks.

* * *

The two of you walked side by side in silence for about ten minutes until you broke the silence. “You not like tracks or something?”

Daryl looked at you for a moment then grunted. “Ain’t that. Jus’ wanna stick to the road.”

“Oh.” You nodded while continuing to walk beside him. You occasionally brushed arms with him, but he made no attempt of moving over, so you stayed where you were and smiled to yourself. You didn’t know what it was about this man, but you felt like you’ve known him all your life. You’ve never been this comfortable with a man this fast since Castiel, and technically, he wasn’t a man to begin with. Your thoughts were broken by his voice which surprised you, since he was always so quiet.

“Wud ya do before all of this?” Daryl asked while motioning his hand around where you were.

 ****That was a tough question for you. You couldn’t tell anyone the truth of what you and your brothers really did. You looked at him and saw him waiting patiently for your answer. “Um, well. Me, my brothers, and dad all just kinda stayed together. We bounced around the country from job to job. We were in Atlanta when this all began.” Daryl nodded and continued to walk. “What about you?”

“Ya really wanna know?” He furrowed his brows wondering why you’d even be interested in him and his life.

“Of course. From what I can tell, you are a strong person that would do anything for his group, and I’d like to get to know you more.” A smile spread across your face and, of course, you were blushing again. “Not to mention, you seem like a really nice guy.”

 ****Daryl let out a deep chuckle about her analysis of himself. “Well, I hate ta’ break it to ya, sunshine, but I’m really not that nice of a guy. I can be a real asshole a lotta times.”

“And I can be a total bitch sometimes, doesn’t mean I can’t be a nice person too.” You grabbed his bicep and gave it an affectionate squeeze while smiling sweetly too. You could feel him stiffen to your touch for only a moment but then relax. “So, I’ll ask again. What did the great, Daryl Dixon, do before the shit hit the fan.”

“Nuthin’ really. Just followed my brother ‘round most of the time and got inta’ trouble. A lot.” He answered honestly.

 ****“Yeah.” You sighed since his life sounded, frankly, quite similar to yours. With your job as a hunter, you did feel like you followed your brothers around and did whatever they did. Not to mention, most of the stuff was illegal and you did get caught quite a few times. “Story of my life. I think I’ve been doing that ever since I could walk.”

“Leas’ ya still got yer brothers. Merle died a few years back.” Daryl said sadly, his head hung as he looked to the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Daryl.” Your voice lowered and you felt a pang of sadness hit your heart. It was one thing to lose your parents, but to lose your brother, or in your case, brothers, would be devastating. They are all you had left in this world and meant everything to you. You placed your hand lightly on his back and gave it a rub to soothe him in the only way you thought you could. You felt him stiffen again, only to relax to your touch seconds later.

“S’okay.” Daryl mumbled to you and then began to walk again. “So, that guy you know, Cas. He your boyfriend?”

 ****You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Just the thought of being in a relationship with the one and only, Castiel, made you wanna laugh until you cried. “Oh, man!” You said while wiping tears from your eyes. “Warn me next time when you’re gonna say something like that. Almost pissed myself.” Daryl just looked at you, still with a serious face. No hint of him joking with you at all. You calmed down some more so you could finally answer his question. “No, Daryl. He is not my boyfriend and never will be. He’s more of a brother to me than anything.” You laughed to yourself some more. “Shit, it would be like me dating Sam or Dean which just, eww.” You cringed at the thought.

“‘Kay, sorry I asked.” Daryl huffed and started to stomp away a little faster. “Now calm down before walkers hear ya havin’ yer laughin’ fit.”

 ****“Fine, sorry.” You caught up to the brooding man. You could tell something was on his mind but you weren’t sure what. _‘Could he have been jealous of you and Cas, thinking that you were both in a relationship?’_ You tucked that thought to the back of your mind and kept moving. “Ya wanna know something, Daryl?” You asked while you saw the grimace on his face fade away, slightly.

 “Wat?” He huffed while keeping his eyes forward, looking down the road for any potential threats.

 ****“Oh, it’s nothing, just that a kinda like someone in the group. You may know him.” You tried your best, hinting to him that you liked him, but at the same time not telling him. You hoped his surprised facial expression clued you in on him figuring it out your secret, but you could never tell with this ever-changing man. He was so moody at times.

“Oh yeah?” He said mockingly. “An’ who might that be?”

“Not telling, it’s a secret.” You whispered in his ear trying to tease him. You smiled in victory when you saw the man shudder from chills that ran down his spine after you whispered to him. He turned to you about to say something when a yell was heard.

“About time! Was beginning to worry.” Rosita yelled at the two of you. You didn’t even notice that you were back at the tracks again. Rosita and Denise gathered their things and began to walk with the two of you again as you finally made it into town. You wondered what Daryl was gonna say back there, but you decided to just brush it off. You’re sure it was nothing, you hope. 

“I didn’t mean to pick her over you guys back there.” Denise told you feeling a little guilty.

“Don’t be. We both had a buddy so we were fine.” You reassured Denise and then caught eye of her machete in her hand. She was holding it to where the blade was going backward and it was driving you mad. “It’s just,” You pointed at Denise’s hand then took the blade from here. “You’re holding it wrong.” You then handed it back to her where the blade was now facing forward. Now it would be much easier to use in case of an attack.

 ****“Thanks.” Denise uttered while fixing her glasses again. You could see it was a habit of hers. “Who taught you?” You gave her a quizzical look. “I mean how to fight.”

“Oh.” Was all you said and a rush of sadness overcame you.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring anything bad up. A lot of people taught me a lot of things.” She stated.You just began to nod your head and then thought back on all the stuff your dad taught you. How to shoot your first gun and kill all the evil sons a bitches that walked the earth. You smiled at the memory of your father then looked back up to Denise. 

“Years from now, he’ll just be another name on a long list of names.”You started to walk a little faster in order to catch up to Daryl. You didn’t want to be rude to Denise, but you also really didn’t want to talk about your dad right now. The four of you came upon a building and tried to look through it’s large, glass window.

 “This the place?” Rosita asked Denise. 

“It is indeed.” Denise answered while Daryl knocked on the window. He waited a moment to listen for walkers, but there were none. 

 ****“A’right, me and ‘er are gonna do this.” Daryl motioned to Rosita and himself. “(y/n) is gonna stay outside and keep lookout. You’re gonna stay back and let us handle everythang.” You and Denise nodded while Rosita picked the lock. When it was picked, the three of them went inside while you pulled your gun out and kept watch like you were told.

They had only been in there for about five minutes when Denise came stomping out the store. She went and sat down on the pavement and leaned against a brick column. Tears began to run down her face, so you walked over to her and sat down next to her. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Denise told you while wiping a tear away. In her hand you saw a keychain with the name, Dennis, on it. She must’ve saw it in the store. 

“Was that your brothers name?” You asked and more tears rolled down her face while she nodded yes to your question. You let her lean her head on your shoulder while she cried it out. When Daryl and Rosita came walking out she quickly wiped her eyes and got up. She had her back turned to them so they wouldn’t see her red face. 

 ****“Ya did good findin’ this place.” Daryl told her to try and cheer her up. He put out his hand for you to take and helped you up off the ground. You accidentally held his hand for too long and quickly pulled it away. You gave him a weak smile while you felt you face heat up again. _‘Stop blushing so much, you moron.’_  You told yourself.

“Tried to tell you, you weren’t ready.” Rosita told her with hardly any sympathy in her voice.

“I know.”

“Let’s get going, guys.” You said while starting to walk away from the group in order to coax them into moving. “We should get back before dusk and I know my brothers are probably worried and pissed at me.”

“Thought ya didn’t care?” Daryl asked while playfully bumping your shoulder.

 ****“I don’t.” You smirked at him and bumped his shoulder back. He then began to walk ahead with Denise beside him while Rosita was in the lead and you held the back. You weren’t really paying much attention to what Daryl and Denise were talking about, just knew it was something about her brother. Every once in awhile you’d catch Daryl looking back at you making sure you were still there and safe. The four of you got back to the tracks and after a little bickering between Rosita and Daryl, we decided to walk down the tracks.

We passed some abandon cars but kept going since we got what we needed. You could hear growling from a car so you looked back to see Denise beside one of the cars, looking in. “Come on, Denise. We got what we came for.” You told her.

“There’s a cooler in there!” She yelled making you roll your eyes at how loud she was being. “Might be something we can use inside.”

 ****“Nah, ain’t worth the trouble, come on.” Daryl waved his arm for her to follow and the three of you began to walk down the track again, only to once again stop when we heard a snarling sound and a yelp. We all looked back to see a walker had pinned Denise to the ground since she had continued to try and get the cooler. You all ran together to save her from the walker but she started to yell at us to stay back. She wanted to kill it herself. She had lost her glasses in the fight, but eventually pushed her knife through the walkers eye.

Panting, Denise got up from the ground, then puked. “Oh man.” She moaned. “I threw up on my glasses.” She picked them up and wiped them off then put them back on. The three of you stood there quietly with angry faces while she looked through the cooler. “Hot damn.” She said in victory as she pulled out a couple of orange fizz sodas. 

“What the hell was that? You could’ve died right there, you know that?” Rosita raised her voice at Denise.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Are you hearing me?” Rosita yelled at her.

 ****“Who gives a shit.” Denise told Rosita and placed the two sodas in her bag while walking back onto the tracks. “You and Daryl could’ve died killing those Saviors, but you didn’t. You wanna live, you take chances.” She said and began to walk down the tracks again only to get stopped by the three of you surrounding her. “What? That’s how it works and that’s what I did.”

“Fer a couple a damn sodas.” Daryl asked rhetorically.

“Yeah, so what.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You were pissed by now. Why was she being so careless over a couple of damn sodas. Rosita then butted in with her own words and you really didn’t want to hear all their bullshit right now. You tried to drown it out and you were doing pretty well up until you hear something whizz by your ear and a crunch sound. Looking over you saw an arrow had gone right through Denise’s head and out her eye. She was trying to still finish her sentence before you caught her as she collapsed, dead. 

You looked up to both Daryl and Rosita. They had lifted their guns and were pointing toward where the arrow had come from. The three of you all had shocked faces, then you heard a lot of guns cocking, and a man tell Daryl and Rosita to drop their guns while you still sat there on the tracks with Denise’s head in your lap.


	5. Chapter 5

“Put your guns down!” The man yelled. You had never seen him or the other men before, but the way Daryl was looking at him, you could tell he knew him. “And you, with the dead girl in your lap.” You looked into the eyes of the man. His face was horribly scarred on one side and you wondered what may have happened, but you didn’t really care at this time. “Stand up and keep your hands where we can see um.” He demanded.

You placed Denise’s head onto the ground and slowly got up. You kept your hands where they could see them, but not in the air. You didn’t want to stoop to these assholes’ level. Daryl and Rosita were doing the same as you. “Who the fuck are you?” You demanded to know.

“I’m D, or Dwight. Whichever you prefer.” Dwight gave you a small bow after introducing himself. He was a cocky son of a bitch, that was for sure. He then let his eyes run up and down your body without even trying to hide the fact that he was doing it. You cringed at the thought of what he wanted to do to you, but you stood tall and didn’t back down. “He was right, you are hot as hell.”

You knitted your brows together. Who was he talking about and how did this man even know who you were. He was giving you the creeps and the way the other men were ogling you, you knew they were probably thinking the same thing. “Who’s right?” You decided to ask.

“Don’t talk ta ‘er!” Daryl growled at Dwight. He began to move to stand in front of you to protect you from him but Dwight aimed the crossbow he had at him. He stopped and grimaced at the man then eyed the weapon in his hands.

Dwight looked at the crossbow in his hands, then back up to Daryl while giving him a large, toothy grin. “Still getting the hang of her. Kicks like a bitch, but…”

“I should’ve done it”

“Oh, what’s that? Seriously, I didn’t catch what you said.” Dwight cackled at Daryl.

Daryl looked straight into Dwight’s eyes. Even with his hair in his face, you could still see the rage on his face. “I should’a killed ya.”

“Yeah, you probably should’ve.” He laughed at Daryl while rubbing the back of his neck. “So, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you’ll just have to take my word for this, but she wasn’t even the one I was aiming for.” He smiled again and laid his eyes on you indicating to the group that he was indeed aiming for you. “Like I said, kicks like a bitch.”

“Look, this isn’t how we like to start new business arrangements, but, well, you pricks kind of set the tone, didn’t you? What do you want?” Rosita joined in this time. You wondered if she was just going to stay quiet the whole time or what. She didn’t seem like the kind of woman to stay quiet while the “men” talked.

“I’m sorry, darlin’, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Rosita.” She pronounced it, thickly with an accent. “What do you want?”

“Well, Rosita.” Dwight mocked the way she said her name. “It’s not what I want. It’s what you, Daryl, and (y/n) are going to do.”

“How do you know my name?” You asked sternly. You’ve never met any of the men before so how could they even know.

Dwight put his hand up that wasn’t holding the crossbow up to you with his finger extended to have you be quiet. “Hush now, (y/n). Grownups are talking.”

“Fuck you.”

Dwight just laughed at your boldness and then directed his attention back to Daryl. You looked over to see that Daryl was watching Dwight like a hawk, especially when he was talking to you. When Dwight moved his attention back to him, he then looked at you. He gave you a quick nod to assure you that everything was going to be ok, but you didn’t think it was going to be. Then he looked back to Dwight.

“You’re going to let us into your little complex.” Dwight ordered the three of you. “It looks like it’s just beautiful in there. And then you’re going to let us take whatever and whoever we want, starting with (y/n), or we blow Eugene’s brains out.” You heard rustling and then the sound of whimpers when a man dragged Eugene out from behind some bushes. He placed Eugene on his knees right in front of Dwight. _‘Where was Abraham?’_ You wondered to yourself. Eugene looked scared out of his mind. You saw his eyes darting around and then land on something over by some barrels, but you didn’t see what he saw. “Then we’re gonna blow Daryl’s brains out, and then yours.” He said to Rosita.

“No.” You whispered but Dwight heard you.

“Awe, (y/n). You got a thing for this old, dirty redneck. Well isn’t that just sweet.” You brushed a tear from your cheek while trying to calm yourself. “Well, I hope it doesn’t come to that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try and start with one.” Just when you thought you’d calmed down, your stomach was doing flips when Dwight said one of you had to die.

“Why kill anymore? You already killed Denise.” You seethed at the man, only for him to laugh at you.

“You know, maximum impact to get our point across. So, what’s it gonna be? You tell me.” You looked at Rosita and Daryl for the answers, but they looked to be coming up with none.

“You wanna kill someone.” Eugene spoke up. “You start with our companion hiding over there behind those oil barrels.” You all simultaneously looked over to where Eugene said and saw no one. You hoped it was really someone, but it may be just a game he was playing. “He’s a first-class a-hole and he deserves it so much more than us four.” While Dwight was looking in that direction, Eugene shot you a wink.

“Go check it out.” Dwight ordered some men to look but then he let out a high pitched scream. You looked down and saw Eugene was biting at his manhood which gave you the opportunity to pull out your gun that was tucked behind you in your waistband and started to fire. You saw Eugene lay down and duck for cover as you kept shooting. Daryl pulled you behind one of the cars for cover and continued to fire until the men started running away and Dwight holding his crotch and yelling at them to fall back.

Once the shooting stopped you took a few breaths and then looked up at Daryl. He grabbed your face with both hands and looked you over. “Are ya hit? Ya okay?” He looked almost scared that something might’ve happened to you.

“I’m alright, Daryl. Thanks to you.” You said while placing your hands over his and squeezed them. You could still see he was worried so you moved your head, that was still in his grasp, and placed a light kiss to his palm. “I’m fine.” You reassured him again. Daryl started to get closer to you, his face only inches from yours, when you were interrupted by Rosita’s shouts for the two of you. You both quickly separated and ran back over to the tracks to see Rosita putting pressure on a bullet wound that Eugene received during the firefight.

“We need to get him back, now.” Rosita yelled franticly.”

“Help me with him.” Abraham said to Daryl and they scooped the man up. They started their way back towards where we had left the truck with Rosita still putting pressure on Eugene’s wound. After picking up the three discarded bags, you walked by Denise and looked at her body. ‘We’ll be back for you.’ You told yourself, and then hurriedly, caught up with the others.

Once you all got back to the truck, you jumped into the driver’s side while throwing the bags in first, and started it up. You waited for Abraham and Rosita to get into the truck bed with Eugene and then Daryl slid into the passenger side. You turned around and quickly sped off down the road.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, you were sitting on your porch steps with your face in your hands. You were stressed out after the day and overcome with anxiety. You steadied yourself, breathing in through your nose, and out your mouth to calm yourself. Someone sat beside you on the steps, and you assumed it was one of your brothers. They rubbed soothing circles on your back and you leaned into them while putting your head on their shoulder. You breathed in and then opened your eyes. You were startled at first when you saw the man was neither Dean nor Sam, but in fact, Daryl. You smiled up to the man and then placed your head back on his shoulder while he continued to rub your back.

The two of you sat in silence just enjoying each other’s company, but you had to ask him about Eugene. “How is he?”

Daryl stopped his hand on your back. You wished he didn’t. It felt nice, but now he could probably feel the large scar that he stopped his hand on. You knew you shouldn’t feel embarrassed or self conscious over them especially after you felt the ones on Daryl’s back, but you did. You looked up to him and could see it in his eyes. You could tell he felt it but he didn’t bring it up. Instead, he told you about Eugene. “Bullet just grazed um’, but it’s a good thing we go um’ back when we did. Antibiotics we picked up could save um’ from an infection.”

“Could save his life. That’s what Denise did.” You smiled at Daryl then pecked his cheek. Now he was the one that was blushing. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“A’right.” He said as you got up and made your way inside.

After you had some dinner, you went up to your bathroom and took a shower. You wanted to wash the horrible day away. Once you were finished, you put some pajamas on and got into bed. Not too long after, you heard a knock at your door. “Come in.” It was Sam and Dean. “Hey guys. You mad at me?”

They looked at each other and then sat on either side of you on your bed. Dean let out a groan before he finally told you what was on his mind. “No. We’re not mad. Just happy you’re okay.” Dean put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him so you could lean on him. Sam put his head on your shoulder that was nearest to him.

“Thanks to Daryl.” You added.

“You wanna talk about it.” Sam coaxed.

“Not really.” You sighed. There was one thought that was still nagging you. “There is one thing. You guys already know what pretty much happened, right?” They both nodded. “Well, then, how did Dwight know my name?”

“I think I can answer that.” Dean chimed in. “Abraham told us that the group you encountered were the saviors. So, if this is the Negan we have met before, then that’s how he knew who you were.” You froze. You didn’t want it to be true. But, it seems like this might be the same Negan you so desperately wanted to get away from. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay. We’re not gonna let that fucker get to you. You understand.”

“Yeah.” You whispered while tears started to fall from your eyes. Flashes of the days you spent with that demon flashed before your eyes. The way he touched you. His big smile he had when he sliced into you. Before you knew it you began to hyperventilate and the room started to spin. Sobs left your mouth as you tried to breathe.

“Shit, Sammy. Go get a wet towel.” Sam nodded and ran into your bathroom while Dean tried to get you to calm down. He had you turn to face him and made you look into his eyes. “Come on, sweetheart. Just breath.” Dean said while getting you to breathe with him. You did as you were told and began to feel yourself calm down. Sam came running back in with the towel and started to wipe away the tears on your face.

“Hey, beautiful. You’re alright.” Sam encouraged you. You smiled for only a moment and kept trying to get your breathing under control. _‘Man, what you wouldn’t give for a xanax right now.’_ You thought.

Dean pulled you into his chest and rubbed your back. He rocked you back a forth until you whimpers subsided. “You guys remember that time when we all went for a joyride in one of Bobby’s old cars? I had to be, what? Thirteen?”

“You were fourteen. Being the awesome big brother you were, you just had to force us into going with you.” You laughed at Dean’s bitchface.

“I didn’t force any of you. I remember a little girl jumping up and down on my bed at 2 in the morning begging me to go.” Dean defended.

“Hey, I couldn’t help that I was getting cabin fever in that old house. What else were we supposed to do.” You giggled. New tears were filling your eyes from joy.

“Well I just don’t get why you two had to drag me along. I was only ten. I needed my sleep.” Sam groaned.

“Shut up, Sam.” You and Dean both said.

“You wanted to be included in everything we did, that’s why we woke you.” You argued. “Besides, our moron brother couldn’t even make it out the driveway without crashing into one of the junkers.”

Dean started laughing uncontrollably. “The best part was seeing Bobby’s face. One minute he looked like he was gonna tan our hides, then the next he was laughing with us.”

You grabbed the towel from Sam’s hands and wiped the tears away. “Oh man, that was a fun night.”

“Thank god Bobby didn’t tell dad or he would’ve tanned our hides.” Sam laughed.

“Not mine. I was his favorite.” You all began to laugh together again. “Thanks guys.”

“For what.” They asked.

“Just for distracting me.” You hugged them both at the same time and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. “I think I’m gonna go to bed now.” They both go up from your bed and started to make their way out of your room. “Love you, guys.”

“Love you too.” They both said as they left the room. You turned off your light and fell asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

You woke up hours later from another bad dream. Knowing you weren’t going back to sleep. You got up and dressed for the day. After some breakfast, you made your way outside. The sun was up by now so you decided to take a walk. As you walked, you made sure to go by Daryl’s house. You saw him pushing his motorcycle out from inside the garage. He looked pissed to you and packed up like he was going somewhere. You ran up to him to see what was going on.

“(y/n), don’t.” Daryl grunted.

“Don’t what? What are you doing?” You asked him even though you kinda already knew what he was planning.

“I’m goin’ to finish wat I should’a done a long time ago.” Daryl told you as he began to push his motorcycle towards the gate again.

“Well, if you’re going to go kill Dwight then I’m coming too.” You demanded as you walked beside the man.

“I can’t risk ya gettin’ hurt. Ur stayin’”

“Fuck you, Dixon. I’m going. Whether you like it or not.” You stated and then quickly ran back to your house to grab your gear. You knew if you took too long, he’d leave without you. You ran back where you left him and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was waiting for you. As soon as you got to him, he jumped on his motorcycle then motioned for you to hop on. You did and then wrapped your arms tightly around his waist.

Daryl told the man that was on guard to open the gate, then he quickly sped out. You looked behind you to see Rosita watching the two of you leave with a knowing look. She knew exactly what the two of you were aiming to do.

* * *

Once you made it back to where it all happened, the two of you got off the motorcycle. Daryl pushed it into some brush to hide it. While he did that, you walked to the spot where Denise died, looking at the blood that was left. Daryl came up beside you and looked at it as well then walked towards where the men had ran. You quickly followed behind him. After and hour of him tracking, he slowed down.

“What’s the matter.” You asked as he grabbed you and pushed you against a tree.

“Shhh.” Daryl whispered and looked around the tree he was hiding behind with you. You heard a branch snap. You jumped when you heard it, thinking it might be them. He walked out from behind the tree. “You shouldn’t’ve come.”

You knitted your brows and walked out from behind the tree and saw Glenn, Rosita, Michonne, and Dean. “Son of a bitch.” You said mostly to yourself. “Why’d you follow us?”

“You shouldn’t have left.” Rosita argued with Daryl.

“When I split off from Sasha and Abraham, he was out there in the woods, in that burned-out forest with them girls, put a gun to my head, tied me up. Hell, I even tried to help um’.” Daryl argued back. You didn’t know exactly what happened, but you could tell he was blaming himself over Denise’s death.

“So, you think it’s your fault?” Rosita spat back.

“Yeah, I know it is.”

“So, what, you had to drag my sister along with you?” Dean motioned to you. You knew your brother was pissed, but you really didn’t care. You wanted to help Daryl in every way you can.

“He didn’t drag me out here, Dean. I came willingly.” You snapped at him.

“I’m gonna go do wat I shoulda done before.”

“What, for her? She’s gone, man. You’re doing this for you.” Glenn tried to see it the way they saw it.

“Man, I don’t give a shit.” Daryl turned around to start walking away. You then began to follow him close behind.

“Let’s go kill this fucker.” You whispered to him getting a smile out of him when he looked at you. You looked back and saw the four of them arguing with each other. Dean was still looking at you like you betrayed him. You turned away and felt guilty, but you stayed with Daryl.

You kept in step with Daryl for awhile. You could sense that he was on their trail, but you didn’t ask and  just let him lead the way. You both started to hear voices, so you quietly crept up to where they were coming from. Peaking over some bushes, you could see almost a dozen men. But that didn’t scare you. What did was the four people they had tied and gagged on the ground. Dean, Glenn, Michonne, and Rosita were sat on the ground in the middle of the group. You didn’t know what you were going to do. You just wanted to go running out there, guns a blazin’. But you didn’t, instead waiting for Daryl’s move. But, it was too late. You heard a guns cock behind the two of you. You looked at each other and knew it was Dwight.

“Hi, Daryl. You’ll be alright.” Dwight said and then you heard a gun go off. You screamed when you felt the blood hit your face. Daryl fell over onto the ground groaning in pain. Dwight had shot him in his right shoulder. Then, he grabbed you by the hair. “Don’t worry, (y/n). You and your boyfriend can match.” Then you heard another shot go off, only it hit you this time. Searing pain shot through you instantly and you fell to the ground next to Daryl.

“I’m sorry, sunshine.” Daryl managed to say to you. You started to cry which didn’t help much. Dwight had his men drag you by your hair and began you kick you repeatedly until you heard crack after crack of your ribs. You screamed in agony until finally, one of them landed a kick to your head, knocking you out instantly.

* * *

You fell in and out of consciousness. You could hear voices trying to get you to wake up but you couldn’t keep your eyes open. All you knew was that it was cold and dark where you were. Each time you woke up, you uttered one word. Daryl. You felt someone hold you tight to their body, trying to keep you warm, but you didn’t know who.

When you finally came to, lights came blinding in on you making you moan in agony. Then you were ripped out from what you figured was a van, and thrown to the ground making you cry out in pain. The person made you sit on your knees. As your eyes adjusted, you looked around to see Abraham next to you looking concerned. You must’ve looked like hell, but you didn’t care. Then you looked around to see others from your group on their knees. Maggie was next to Abraham and Rick. She looked very sick and they were holding her up. Then you saw Sam, Aaron, Eugene, and two people you hadn’t met yet, but knew they were Sasha and Carl. Then you looked to your right to see Daryl kneeling next to you along with Rosita, Dean, Michonne, and Glenn.

“Alright!” The man you didn’t know clapped his hand together. “We got a full boat. Let’s meet the man.” He said then knocked on the door of an RV.

You were scared of what was going to happen and grabbed for Daryl’s hand. He intertwined his fingers with yours and squeezed your hand tight. You looked at his pale face that was drenched in a cold sweat. You probably looked just the same. “I’m sorry, sunshine.” He whispered the words he had said to you earlier again.

“It’s not you fault.” You were cut off by a deep, familiar voice. You looked at Dean, then Sam. You all looked shocked. Then the three of you looked at the man that was standing in front of you all. He was skinnier and much grayer, but you knew who it was.

“Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a fucking feeling we’re getting close. Yep. It’s gonna be pee pants city here real soon.” The man looked around and then spotted you. He gave you a menacing smile when he saw you. Then you watched as he looked around and spotted your brothers. “Well, the family’s all here. Boys.” He said to Sam and Dean and then looked at you. “Whore.” After that he laughed loudly. “Now which one of you pricks is the leader.”

One of the saviors pointed Rick out as being the leader and the man crouched down in front of him. “Hi. You’re Rick, right? I’m Negan.”

After he said that, you felt like your whole world was spinning. He was here. You were finally here in his presence. The man, no, demon that you never wanted to encounter again. Only this time, he was possessing your father.


	6. Chapter 6

“Man oh man, I do not appreciate you killing my men.” Negan said while standing back up from his crouching position in front of Rick. You watched as the man you knew to be your father threaten your new group. “Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not fucking cool.”

Negan began to make his little speech while swinging the bat he had in his hand. You recognized it to be your fathers, but it was now wrapped with barbed wire. You felt numb to the world. You knew something bad was going to happen you just didn’t know how bad it will be. You didn’t even notice the tears in your eyes until they started to drip down your face. You felt Daryl squeeze your hand a little tighter to try and reassure you, but you both knew it wasn’t going to help much.

You looked over to the man next to you that you had grown so fond of. He looked like death. He was so pale and was shaking even with the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. He tried to get you to take it but you refused. You wanted to tell Daryl that you were sorry. Sorry that you put him and the whole group through this. Thinking this must be your fault since Negan had wanted you from the beginning, but for what, you didn’t know. Before you could tell Daryl that, you heard a chuckle in front of you. You looked ahead of you to see a wide, snickering smile on Negan’s face that gave you the chills.

(y/n), (y/n), (y/n). Damn! It is so great to see you. Your brothers too. I’ve missed you terribly.” Negan cackled while eying you up and down, only to stop for a moment when he noticed your interlaced fingers with Daryl’s. “I have to tell you, Rick. Thank you for bringing me my family back to me. I sure have missed my boys. Oh, and my bitch of a daughter.” You looked around to see the rest of the group’s shocked faces from what was just said. You didn’t know what to do, but when you locked eyes with Dean, you could tell he was gonna say something very stupid that may jeopardize you all even more.

“You know what dad, oh, I mean Negan. You mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I can’t stand the monologuing.” Dean told him sarcastically. You gave Dean a look that could kill so he’d hopefully shut up.

“Always was the funny one, huh, Dean? Well that’s strike one.” Negan put one finger up as he said this. “I’ll let that one slide, but the next, well, you’ll wish you were dead already.” He chuckled. Dean then decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was for you or Sam to get hurt or worse, killed.

“Now, if everyone will keep their traps shut, I will continue.” Negan complained. “Here’s how it going to go, Rick. And please pay attention cause I’m only gonna say this once. Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. Every fucking one of you. You have shit, you give it to me. That’s your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly fucking will.”  He began to swing his bat around some more for emphasis. You definitely felt like it was working since you were beyond scared at this point. Nothing has ever scared you this much. Not the yellow-eyed demon, not vampires, not even the angels. This man, no, demon terrified you to no end and you wish you could just end it’s life immediately.

Coming back from your thoughts, you heard the sentence that shot chills straight to you bones. “Now I’m gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you. This, this is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this.” He gestured to the whole situation your group was in. “All this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor.” He began to walk around as if he was trying to pick one of you to receive the beating he was about to dish out. He stopped by Carl and knocked his hat off, but Carl stood strong and defiant. “Fuck, kid. Lighten up. At least cry a little.” Negan laughed to himself and continued to walk around until he stopped in front of Maggie. She tried to straighten up a bit, but she was in too much pain. “Jesus! You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now.”

“No! No!” Glenn yelled while trying to get to Negan to try and stop him, but the saviors stopped him while landing some blows to his face and abdomen.

“Stop it! God!” Maggie cried.

“Nope! Nope, get him back in line.” You could hear sobs from not only you, but also from the others in your group along with a whispered, _No_ , here and there. “Don’t!” Negan was getting even angrier over the outburst. “Don’t. All right, listen. I said the first one was free. I know it’s an emotional moment, I get it. But I can’t let that shit fly.” Before any of you could react, Negan swung around and smashed Lucille onto Abraham’s skull. You heard a loud crunch when it hit and blood landed on your face due to your close proximity. You began to cry uncontrollably as you heard Negan laugh and bring the bat down onto his head again and again. Shock is what you felt. By the time he was done with him, there was nothing left of his head.

“Woo! Look at my dirty girl. Alright now that was to show all you pricks that I ain’t joking. I do not want to be interrupted again.” Negan began to walk around again to chose his victim. “This your kid, right?” Negan says to Rick while pointing at Carl with his bat. He laughs at the scared look Rick gives him. “This is definitely your kid.”

“Just stop this!” Rick uttered.

Negan went and got in Rick’s face when he heard him speak for the first time tonight. “Hey! Don’t make me kill the little future serial killer. Don’t make it easier on me. Already was with the ginger over there.” He stood back and looked around at you all again only to stop for a moment to send you a wink. You cringed a little from his careless nature. “I gotta pick, everybody’s at the table waiting for me to order.” Whistling, he then begins to laugh. “I got an idea. Eenie, meenie, miney, mo, catch a tiger by his toe.” He began to chant as he used Lucille to point at each one of you. He purposely skipped Sam and Dean, but left you in. “If he hollers, let him go, eenie, meenie, miney, mo.  My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it.” Gasps were heard from all around. He had landed on Glenn. “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father and then we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you’ve already been doing that.”

Negan raised Lucille, again, high above him and then swung down with all his might onto the top of Glenn’s skull. You heard even more sobs and cries from Maggie. You were crying even harder now at the sight. “Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ.” He swings again. “Buddy, you still there?” Negan asked Glenn after the second blow. “I just don’t know. It seems like you’re trying to speak, but you just took two hell of a hits. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit!”

“Maggie, I’ll find you.” Glenn told her as he grunted and gasped to say it. She began to sob even more after that and then looked away so she didn’t have to see Negan finish him off.

“Oh. Oh, hell. I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry. I truly am, but I did say it.” Then Negan began again until there was nothing left of Glenn. He looked around to see everyone’s shocked and crying faces which made him laugh. “You bunch of pussies. I’m just getting started. Lucille is thirsty. She is a vampire bat.” He said while eying his now blood soaked bat. “What? Was the joke that bad? People die, It’s what happens.”

Negan then catches your eyes on him. You were just staring at him, in shock, still, of what he had done. “Look at my dirty girl, (y/n). Lay your eyes on this.” He tells you as he puts the bat in your face. You felt Daryl’s grip on your hand tighten even more and you could tell he was about to do something that you were gonna regret. You wouldn’t look at the bat, instead you kept your eyes glued to Negan’s. “He just took one or six or seven for the team! So take a fucking look, (y/n)” You stood defiant as he yelled at you until your eyes dropped to your hand that was now empty. Before you could react, Daryl had landed a punch to Negan’s jaw.

“Daryl! No, oh god, no!” You screamed for him. Dwight was on top of him in no time with his crossbow loaded and aimed to his head.

“That? Oh, my! That is a no, no. Even if you were protecting your girl. This shit ain’t gonna fly.”

“You want me to do it? Right here?” Dwight asked as got ready to take his shot.

“No.” You said the same time as Negan said it. He looked at your face. It was red from the tears, but also pale from the loss of blood when Dwight had shot you hours ago.

“No, don’t. Dwight, put him back in line.” Dwight drug Daryl back next to you and threw him back down on his knees. Daryl grimaced and from his similar gunshot wound, then quickly found your hand again.

“I’m sorry, sunshine.” Daryl whispered to you.

“It’s okay. You were just trying to protect me.” You whispered while you pushed some of his hair behind his ear. “My hero.” A smile crossed your face for only a moment until Negan opened his mouth again.

“Cut that shit out, (y/n).” Negan groaned when he saw your small moment with Daryl. “Simon!” He yelled. “What did she have? A knife?”

“Yeah, and a machete.” Simon told Negan.

“A machete?” Negan chuckled while Simon nodded. “Simon here is my right-hand man. Having one of those is important. I mean, what do you have left without them? A whole lot of work.” He chuckled. “Give me her knife.” Simon quickly handed over your knife to Negan. He flipped it around a few times examining it while slowly backing away from you. “Dwight, hold Lucille for me.” Dwight followed his order and held his precious  bat for him. Negan looked at you and gave you one last smile. Something was about to happen. He had given you that same smile so many years ago when he had you strapped down and about to begin him torture on you.

“No!” You yelled but it would never have stopped him. Without any hesitation, he plunged your knife directly into Dean, slicing him from his lower abdomen to his rib cage. You screamed in horror when you heard his blood curdling cries. Sam was screaming as well and had a couple saviors holding him back. Negan pulled the knife out of Dean’s chest and then let him collapse to the ground face first. You watched as he took his last few breaths and then his eyes closed with the last of his tears streaming down his face. Negan began to wipe your knife off on Dean’s coat while laughing again.

“All right, boys. Load them up.” Then Daryl was ripped away from you and thrown into the back of the van that you were in previously. You heard a commotion from the other side of you and saw the saviors dragging a tear-stained faced, Sam to the van as well. Lastly, they picked up Dean’s body and threw it into the van with them. You couldn’t do anything anymore. Your whole world was just ripped from you. The utter shock on your face only fueled Negan more. He crouched down in front of you and laughed in your face. “Don’t worry, (y/n) we’ll take good care of them.” He got back up and kept staring you down. “Now, I’m gonna go have a chat with Rick. I don’t wanna hear anything from you anymore, so…” Then he swung his arm and his fist landed a blow right to your jaw, knocking you out instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

_ The bright sun shining in your face was what woke you up from your slumber. You yawned and stretched loudly feeling refreshed. You were about to get up when you felt two, strong arms pull you back into them. You giggled happily in the arms of the man.You placed both your arms around his neck and looked into his ocean blue eyes. “Good morning, Daryl.”  _

_ “Mornin’, sunshine.” Daryl said while pulling you in to place a chaste kiss to your lips. “Where do ya think ur headin’ to?”  _

_ “Well I was going to get dressed, but I could just stay in bed with you all day.” You giggled while curling up into his embrace.  _

_ “How’d I get ta be so lucky ta find a girl like ya?” Daryl asked while looking into your (y/e/c) eyes. He looked at you as if you were his whole world.  _

_ “I’m the lucky one, Daryl.” You whispered while grabbing both sides of his face to pull him into a long, passionate kiss. When you pulled away from him you saw a bruised and beaten face. Your hands were covered in his blood. “Daryl?” Then, you heard someone clear their throat. You looked down at the end of the bed and saw Dean. You jumped and sat up in bed, in shock at his state. He was pale with a very large laceration from his lower abdomen to his rib cage and blood was still spilling out of this. “Dean?” _

_ “How could you, (y/n).” Dean asked you while blood spilled from his mouth. _

_ “What? How could I what? What’s happening.” You cried. _

_ “How could you be with him.” He said pointing to Daryl who was now standing next to you. The bed had disappeared leaving the both of you standing there in front of Dean. “It’s his fault that I’m dead now.” _

_ “No, it’s not his fault.” _

_ “Yer right. It’s not my fault.” Daryl agreed with you but he started to back away from you. “It’s yer fault.” He yelled pointing in your face. _

_ “No. How?” You began to shake from your cries.  _

_ Dean smiled widely at you. You could’ve sworn you saw his eyes flash black for just a moment, but you weren’t sure. Your eyes must’ve been playing tricks on you. “It’s your fault my dear, sweet sister. Negan has wanted you from the start. All those years ago when he took you and ripped you apart. He wants you to suffer. We should’ve left you there to die. It’s your fault. That’s why I’m dead. That’s why they have Daryl and Sammy locked up now, torturing them as we speak.” _

_ “But Daryl is right here.” You turned your gaze to where Daryl had stood just seconds ago only to find him gone. _

_ “He’s gone, (y/n). We all are and soon, you will be too.” Dean laughed. It’s like he was enjoying this, tormenting you. “Like I said, it’s all your fault.”  _

_ “No!” You screamed at him which only seemed to make him happier. “Stop this, Dean! This isn’t you!” _

_ “Oh, I think it is.” He chuckled while shaking his head. He spit some blood on the ground and looked back up at you. With a big, creepy smile he pointed at something beside you. You looked and saw Negan right beside you. Your eyes went wide and you bit back a scream. _

_ “You’re all mine now, sweetheart.” Negan moved to grab hold of you and as soon as he did you jumped. _

You woke up sweating and tears streaming down your face. You were lying in a soft bed in a place you hadn’t seen before. You tried to sit up only to cry out in pain and discomfort. You looked at yourself and saw that your shoulder was wrapped up and in a sling and your broken ribs had been wrapped tightly. You had an IV drip hooked up to you as well. The door to the room you were in flung open and you jumped in fright and cried in pain again.

“(y/n). It’s ok. You’re safe. Stay calm or you’ll hurt yourself even more.” The deep voice said trying to calm you down. You knew the familiar voice belonged to Cas which made you feel much better. 

“Cas?” You asked and began to cry again over the horrible events that had just happened.

“(y/n). You need to calm down. You’ve been out for a few days now.” He said while coming to sit next to you on the bed you lay in. As soon as he sat down you engulfed him in a hug. It hurt like hell but you didn’t care. You needed a familiar touch and comfort that your brothers couldn’t give you now.

You pulled away from Cas just enough to look at his face. He looked like hell. “Sam? Dean? Daryl?” You asked.

“I’m sorry.” Cas answered your question and bowed his head. You’d never seen the angel so broken before. “Negan killed Dean and took Sam and Daryl with him. Do you not remember?”

“Yes. Just kinda hazy.” The events of that night washed back over you in a flood. The way Dean’s face looked when Negan plunged your knife into his gut. The way they ripped Daryl away from you. How they dragged Daryl and Sam away along with Dean’s lifeless body. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“What for?” Cas questioned you. He had a look of confusion on his face that you have seen many times.

“About everything. Dean, Sam, Daryl. Oh god. Glenn and Abraham. It’s all my fault that they’re gone. Negan just wanted me.” You said while sitting back against the wall where the bed sat with tears dripping down your face. Cas grabbed a cloth from the bedside table and you took it to wipe away your tears.

“Don’t say that. Negan has a vendetta that he wishes to finish with you and your family. It’s not your fault. It’s his. Demons are horrible things.” Cas tried to explain to you but you didn’t want to hear it. You still knew it was your fault. If you had only killed him when you had the chance. Instead of exorcising him you should’ve just plunged Ruby’s knife right into his gut. Then none of this would’ve ever happened.

“So, where am I?” You asked in order to change the subject. You wanted to stay as far away from that topic as you could. Cas’ face softened a bit realizing that you wanted to talk about something else. He got up and grabbed a bottle of water for you.

“You needed a doctor quickly, you had lost a great deal of blood, so Sasha brought you and Maggie to Hilltop since it wasn’t that far away.” Cas explained to you while handing you the bottle of water and then sitting back down on your bed. “They also brought back Glenn and Abraham’s bodies. They are now buried here.”

“Oh.” You whispered and then began to play with a loose string on your blanket. “What was wrong with Maggie? Is she okay?”  _ ‘Of course she’s not okay. She just lost her husband to a mad man.’ _

“That’s why they were all out there. For Maggie. She was having complications with her pregnancy and-” 

“Wait! She’s pregnant?” You cut him off mid sentence for telling you such an important piece of information that you had no clue about. Cas only nodded answering you. “Well, is she okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Yes. Both her and the baby are completely healthy.” Cas smiled and you smiled back. 

“So, what are we gonna do now?” You asked your friend. Cas let out a heavy sigh and walked to the only window in the room. He looked out it while scratching his scruffy beard.

“We fight.”

**Daryl’s POV:**

_ “We're on easy street; And it feels so sweet; 'Cause the world is 'bout a treat; When you're on easy street; And we're breaking out the good champagne; We're sitting pretty on the gravy _ _  train; And when we sing every sweet refrain repeats; Right here on easy street” _

The lyrics blasted through the small cell I was confined in. They were trying to make me go mad, but I wouldn’t let them. Nothing was gonna stop me from getting out of this hell hole. The things they did, I didn’t want to even talk about it. They stripped me of my clothes and let me freeze in this dark cell while feeding me dog food sandwiches. I finally did get some sleep, if not for only a couple hours at a time. 

I was brought an old pair of sweats days later that had an “A” painted in orange on the shirt. It was dirty, but I didn’t care. I was dirty already living in the filth of that cell. After they brought me the clothes I was taken with them to Alexandria. I saw how broken everyone was. I looked for (y/n), but never saw her. Then, Negan asked Rick where she was. My heart collapsed in my chest when I heard what Rick had to say. She was dead. She had died from her injuries. I almost broke down right there. Not my (y/n). I really liked her and wanted to be with her. But, he killed her. Negan killed her along with Dwight. I’m gonna kill both of um if it’s the last thing I do. 

Days later Dwight came to my cell. “Damn! You smell like shit, Daryl.” He chuckled to himself which I then answered him with a hard scowl. “Get your ass up. Negan wants to see you.” Dwight drug me along until we made it to Negan’s room. As we walked in, Negan stood with Lucille perched on his shoulder. He looked at me and gave me a huge, creepy smile.

“Jesus. You look like shit and smell like it too.” Negan chuckled to himself. He began to walk back and forth in front of me swinging Lucille in circles. “You see Dwight here, Daryl?” Daryl only nodded slightly. “He’s one of my top guys, and I think you could be just like him. You just gotta answer me one question.” Negan smirked at me. “Who are you?”

I scowled at him and said exactly what he didn’t want to hear, but I didn’t care. “Daryl.” 

“Oh” Negan quipped while chuckling to himself and shaking his head. 

“This is the only-” Dwight began, but was cut off by Negan.

“Hey. It’s cool, D. Daryl made his choice. Ain’t my problem if he made a dumbass choice.” He said while sliding a metal chair loudly across the floor. “D, go get ‘em.” Dwight nodded and then he was gone. “Okay boys, strap um down.” Negan ordered his men. 

Then, two men grabbed me and forced me into the chair and tied me down onto it. After they finished, Dwight came back with the man. He was shorter and wore a long, black trench coat. His hair was a dark brown and he had a beard. “Daryl, I’d like you to meet Crowley. The former king of hell.” I just gave Negan a confused look. What did he mean by,  _ “former king of hell?”  _

“I’d like to say that I still am, Negan.” Crowley said in a strong, British accent. 

“Oh, ever the cocky son of a bitch you are.” Negan laughed.

“Well, I need to live up to my reputation.” Crowley sassed back at him. “Now, could we hurry this up? I have a moose and squirrel to attend to.” 

“Daryl here ain’t caving in too easily, so do you magic. Get on up inside him.” 

“As you wish.” Crowley answered and then turned his attention to me. “Now, Daryl. I’m going to need you to stay somewhat still while I do this, alright.” I didn’t answer him so he began.

Crowley knelt in front of me and then opened his mouth. A red cloud of smoke came shooting out of his mouth and then his body collapsed onto the floor. I was shocked a little at what was going on. Then the red smoke started to swirl around me and tried to get inside my mouth, but something was stopping it. After several more tries, it gave up and went back to Crowley’s body. 

Crowley gasped and then proceed to pick himself up off the floor. “Well, that was quite unpleasant.”

“What the fuck happened!” Negan yelled. 

“I’m not exactly sure.” He looked at me up and down. “Gents, could you be some lads and untie Daryl, then strip him of his shirt.” He asked the men and they looked to Negan for permission, which he granted with a nod of his head. After they untied me and ripped my shirt off, then began to examine me. Crowley walked around me and then stopped and took a good look at my back. I thought he was looking at my scars until he spoke up. “What a lovely tattoo of, hmm, what are these?” He asked me.

“Demons.” I spoke.

“Such a terrible depiction of us really. You have us all wrong.” Crowley rambled.

“Get to the point, Crowley.” Negan grimaced.

“Well, Negan. If you look closely.” Crowley pointed at something on my back. “You’ll see that the so called demons are surrounding an anti-possession symbol.”

“Son of a bitch!” Negan yelled and kicked the chair that I was just previously tied to. “Do you even know what that is, Daryl.”

“No.” I whispered.

“What shall we do now, Negan?” Crowley asked sarcastically.

Negan paced back and forth in the room looking very angry. “Dwight! Throw him back in his cell.” 

**Sam’s POV:**

_ “Carry on my wayward son; For there’ll be peace when you are done; Lay your weary head to rest; Don’t you cry no more.”  _

This fucking song is driving me insane. All I want is to get out of this damn cell and kill Negan. He killed my brother and I don’t know what he did to (y/n), but from what I saw, they damn near did. I’ve been sitting in this cell for days now. The only times a person has come is when they throw me the dog food sandwich. 

I was trying to choke down another sandwich when the door to my cell opened abruptly. I jumped and then squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness. After I adjusted to the light, I saw a small, petite blonde standing in the doorway. I couldn’t believe my eyes.  _ “How could she still be alive?”  _  “Ruby?”

“Hi, Sam.” Ruby greeted.

“How? How are you here.” I questioned her and she just giggled.

“So many questions from a big man in a small cell.” She laughed to herself. ”After Lilith left this body, I was able to crawl back in it. Been laying low ever since.” She smiled proudly.

“What do you want now?” I asked.

“I wanna help you take down Negan.”


End file.
